


The Bath

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: When Charlie and Duffy decide to take a bath, what mischief can they get up to? [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	The Bath

It wasn’t often Charlie and Duffy shared a bath together, Duffy preferred to relax alone. They sat in the bathtub, Duffy’s head against Charlie’s chest, his fingertips running up and down her sides. She sighed softly, for the first time in a long while she felt content.

She giggled softly as she felt something press into her lower back and chewed her lower lip.

“Charlie?”

“Oops..” he chuckled. “Down boy.”

She rolled her eyes, “this is why I don’t have a bath with you. You get _too_overexcited.”

“Now that isn’t my fault. You’re very attractive.” He commented and kissed her shoulder. She fondly shook her head before moaning slightly as she felt his mouth against the sensitive spot on her neck.

“I’m trying to have a bath.” She mumbled and he laughed, gently sucking against her neck, his teeth digging into her skin.

“I’m not distracting you, am I?” He whispered.

“Hmm…” she hated how he always knew how to turn her on. “I’m trying to relax.”

“I know another way we can relax, something we can do together.”

“Do you ever not think of sex?” Duffy asked as Charlie began to kiss up her neck and licked her earlobe.

“No comment.” He answered back with a smirk. He found Duffy incredibly beautiful, it wasn’t his fault he was like a dog on heat around her. His fingertips ran up and down her sides once more and Duffy’s breathing began to quicken, an obvious sign she was aroused.

“Horny, Mrs Fairhead?” He whispered in her ear before gently biting her lobe again.

“Maybe. Why don’t you find out for yourself?” She whispered.

Charlie chuckled softly, “I need you to face me.”

She bit her lip harder as she pushed herself up out of the bath and turned around. “I’ve never had sex in the bath before…”

Meeting his wife’s eye, Charlie smirked and answered, “I have.”

She sat herself on the edge of the bath and slowly parted her legs. “Don’t forget Mr Fairhead, I can leave you with blue balls if I wanted too!”

“You wouldn’t be so cruel.”

She rose an eyebrow, “wouldn’t I?”

Charlie shook his head and moved towards her. He settled himself in front of her and began to run his tongue up her thighs. She bit her lip as she watched him, growing more aroused every time his tongue got closer to her centre. She ran her hand through his hair before gasping as Charlie’s tongue met her clit. He ran his tongue over her, just gently licking her.

“Charlie!” She moaned softly, her hand running through his hair again. His tongue was a wonderful organ, always had the ability to make her quiver. Her hips began to rock against his mouth as he gently sucked against her.

“Fuck.” She groaned loudly, pulling his hair. Charlie stopped feeling the tug and looked up, “Want to play rough, do you?”

Duffy bit her lip hard at Charlie’s dominating voice. It made her weaker at the knees and she pulled his hair again. “Do you intend on finishing the job or, do I have to take matters into my own hands?”

Charlie licked his lower lip, “Go ahead, I’ll enjoy the view.”

Duffy moved her hand from Charlie’s hair and began to pleasure herself. She moaned softly as she inserted a digit into herself, her body beginning to tremble. Charlie watched the show, his own hand running up and down his penis. To see his wife pleasuring herself wasn’t something he’d forget in a hurry.

“Screw me.” She ordered him as she removed her fingers from her. She brought her hand to her mouth to taste herself but Charlie stopped her, by taking hold of her hand and bringing her fingers to his mouth. He sucked her fingers, humming in delight at her sweet taste.

He sat back against the bath tub and she slowly moved towards him. Straddling over his lap, she moved herself over his erection. She moaned softly as he filled her.

“Duffy!” He moaned softly as she began to rock back and forth. She began to kiss and bite his neck as her movements became faster.

“Yes, Charlie!!” She groaned as she moved faster against him. It wasn’t long before she began to seize and contract against him, the feeling caused Charlie to reach his own orgasm before her.

“Duffy!” He filled her with his warm liquid and she groaned, reaching her own orgasm where she called his name. She trembled against him, her forehead against his shoulder. They were both breathless, Duffy’s head against his shoulder still, both trying to regulate their breathing. Charlie kissed the side of her head and whispered.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

She slowly lifted her head up from his shoulder and kissed her tenderly.

“Will you complain next time I suggest a bath together?” Charlie asked.

She smiled and stroked his cheek, “Don’t push your luck.” She warned and returned her head to his shoulder. Charlie was right. This was a much better way to relax..


End file.
